Dark Chronicle Unfinished Buisness
by dmann
Summary: 2 Years After Dark Chronicle (Dark Cloud 2 to Americans) New adventures await...
1. Prelude

Dark Chronicle: Unfinished Business

A Story by R. Miller

**Prelude:**

Max and Monica have just saved the world by Defeating Dark Element. Monica has decided to stay in the past with Max. We join our heroes 2 years after their adventures, Max is 15, hitting puberty hard, and he is now the Head Mechanic of Palm Brinks, as Cedric moved permanently to Mount Gundor recently, while Monica moved into Max's house, and an extension was built for her to live in.

Max walks to the Workshop, which now supports his name instead of Cedric's. He beams to himself, as it is a nice day, and he decided to wear shorts and a loud shirt, which Monica ribbed him gently about, but he got revenge when she walked out in a bikini and announced she was sunbathing today, where he ribbed her back that the sun would hide from her.

He coughs, as his throat has been playing him up recently, and walks in the Workshop, leaving the door open to let the fresh air in. He opens all the windows too, but despite his best attempts, he falls asleep, and dreams of his Mother. He awakens to hear the help receiver ringing. "Hello?" he yawns into it. "Max…" says a familiar feminine voice "You wouldn't be a dear, and come here and rub suntan lotion on my back?"

It was Monica, who had relaxed into Palm Brinks life like a duck to water, and the funny thing was, her being a princess, she ordered everyone around. "Why Monica?" croaked Max back, his voice going scratchy "I'm working, and it's…" "Don't lie" says Monica, interrupting him "It's so quiet in Palm Brinks, I could scream" she continues "and you certainly don't have work." Max chuckles, and his voice clears "OK, you got me, its so boring without adventure, I fell asleep."

The receiver suddenly goes quiet, then a scratching noise is heard, and Monica's distinctive battle cry follows "HYAAA!!!!" "MONICA!" shouts Max "DON'T WORRY, IM COMING!" Max instinctively grabs his Wrench, the Classic Gun hidden in a drawer, and the Ridepod Callbox, and runs for his house, shouting his Battle Cry. He gets to the Bridge near his house to find Monica in a losing Battle against some Monsters. Max runs over the Bridge, touches a Monster standing over Monica on the shoulder, and grins as it foolishly turns, then whacks it in the face with his Wrench, sending it sprawling and knocking over a Chair. The Monster then stands back up angrily and does a loud roaring noise, and Max, trying to shut it up by shoving the gun down the Monsters throat and shooting, which finishes it off. Max looks at the remaining Enemies, and Calls the Ridepod, Which Crackles to Life with a familiar hum.

Max climbs onto it, and then lifts Monica up onto it behind him, and smiles to her. "You OK?" he says "Yeah, I am now" she says back, smiling. Max gives her a piece of Bread, and looks back at the Enemies "You Ready Steve?" asks Max "Lets Rock and Roll" crackles back the Ridepod, which had been given new words. Max threw the pod forward quickly, and dodged an Enemies attack, dishing out an attack of his own, taking out the enemy. "It still works" he says, grinning to himself, almost getting caught from behind by a larger enemy. Max twists the Ridepods body to face the monster while moving away, but despite that the Ridepod gets hit, and loses some energy. Max growls at the Monster and attacks it, but it takes minimal damage. "Max!" says Monica "Behind You!" Max swings the Ridepod around quickly to see an enemy behind him as big as the one he just fought "We can't Win!" Max says, jumping down from the Ridepod with Monica and throwing a Lightspeed on the ground, the flash blinding the Monsters, giving them a chance to run. They run across the drawbridge, and make it go up, trapping the enemies on the other side for the moment, and the pair seek refuge in Cedric's Shop.

"Who or What were they?" asks Max, getting his breath back. "I don't know" says Monica "but they are powerful creatures" "Max nods, and looks out the door "We are safe, for the moment, I think" he says "I 'repaired' the Drawbridge so it doesn't go down, but that may be useless" Monica smiles at Max "That was smart." Max smiles back "Thanks, now what do we do?" "Best idea might be abandoning Palm Brinks till we find a way of taking them out" Monica says, souring her face a little.

"What is it?" Max says "I need some better clothes" she says, going a bit Red. Max chuckles, and throws her a paper parcel off the nearby table "Adel delivered this yesterday, I was going to surprise you with it" he says, going red himself. Monica opens the parcel to find a set of clothes Similar to her Princess garments, and she goes red again "You shouldn't have" she says, smiling to him "Now will you be a dear and turn around while I change?" Max turns to look away from Monica so she can change, and waits for her to say to him to turn back, and after a minute or so, she does.

He smiles as he looks at her in the clothes, then gulps "You look beautiful" he says, going red. Monica's face suddenly changes to a serious one "Oh No, their here!" she says. "Quick, in the sewers, NOW!!!!" Max orders, grabbing Monica's hand and taking her through the Bay doors, diving through the Manhole before the Monsters see them.

When they get in the Manhole, they fall down the ladder and land on each other. "GET OFF ME!" they shout in unison, then looking at each other and laughing, before standing up and dusting themselves off.

Max looks at the Receiver, which he still has, and tries to call out of town "Hello?" he says, then banging it against a wall and growling in frustration when he hears static. "Were alone then" he says, looking at the entrance to the underground channel "Only way out is that way" he nods, then looking at Monica. "You ready?" he says. "As I'll ever be" says Monica back, and the pair walk to the Waterway entrance…


	2. Chapter 1 Together but Alone

**Chapter 1: Together but Alone**

Max looks around the first level of the Waterway, and shouts. An echo of his voice returns to him, and he smiles at the comparative coolness to the hot streets above. He walks around with Monica in tow, taking out enemies as they go, collecting items from the fallen ones. They take them all out, and then make their way to the exit, when Monica falls over, screaming in agony.

"OW, MY ANKLE!!!" she shouts, the echo reverberating around the quiet sewer. "Monica, you OK?" asks Max, helping Monica to her feet. "Yes" she lies, then putting weight on her foot & screaming as a fresh wave of pain hits her. "You're not OK" says Max concernedly back "We need to get your foot checked." Monica tries to get up a few more times, and then resigns to fate sat with her rear on a particularly cold grate. "Your right" she groans back "I can't move on this foot though, how are we going to get out now?" Max looks at Monica laid down, then scratches his head, his wavy blonde hair moving under the stimulation from his hand.

"I got it!" he grins, rubbing the back of his head. He picks up Monica's sword, & puts it in his pack, then gives her 2 long sticks to use as crutches, then helping her onto them. She smiles, then hobbles to the exit slowly, with him behind keeping an eye on her. "Monica, until we check your foot, I think its best you don't fight" says Max as they reach the exit, & Max puts the Key handle in the hole. Monica nods in agreement, & the pair head to the next Floor, Max in the lead.

They fight through the next dungeon with hardly a word to each other, & reach the next door, & Monica sighs, hanging her head. "Max" she says quietly, stopping & letting Max walk on, not hearing her. She sighs again & breathes in "Max" she says louder & more forcibly, which Max hears & turns to look at her.

"Yeah?" says Max back, wondering what she wants. "Leave me here, I'm just slowing you down" she says, lowering herself to the floor. "But I…" say's Max. "Please, I will be OK on my own, just clear a route & come back for me." She says, with a determined look in her eyes.

Max sighs, shakes his head, & throws her the Ridepod control. "Know how to drive it?" he asks her. "Yeah, I will manage" says Monica back. "Get to the entrance of the Waterway; I will come back for you, promise." He says, smiling at her, passing her Sword back.

Suddenly, the ground shakes, sending Max & Monica sprawling in random directions on the ground. "What was that?" asks Max, looking around, pulling his now wet head from a small pond of water. "I don't know" says Monica, standing up on the crutches "but that wasn't good, whatever it was." They look around, & when they come back near the entrance, they see a large hole broken in the ground, & they look down it. "Whatever did this is big" remarks Monica. "& strong" adds Max, who suddenly shivers, & turns around.

"Monica, behind you!" he speaks quickly. "Huh?" says Monica, turning around to catch sight of an oversized Black & Blue Ape with leaves coming out of the top of its head "GRAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" roars the ape, running at Max, who backflips as it gets to him, nearly falling down the hole behind him. "RUN!" he shouts at Monica, diving in the Apes way as it runs at her. "But you…" she says to him. "JUST GO!" he interrupts, looking at her "I'll be OK."

Max then grabs the Ape, & looks at the hole near him. "You're going down!" he says to the ape, wrestling it towards the hole. Max tries to push the Ape in the hole, but the Ape pushes back just as hard. Max looks at Monica, nods to her, & releases the Ape, catching it off balance. He then throws himself at its head, getting over the top of it & grabbing the leaves, shifting his weight over the hole sending the Ape & himself down it. "MAX!" shouts Monica as he falls, diving & putting out a hand to catch him, but barely missing. "Don't worry!" shouts Max back "I will meet you outside!"

Monica nods, a tear falling from her face. "Good luck!" she shouts to him, not knowing if he heard. "You too!" comes back Max's voice from deep inside the hole. Monica stands up, alone properly for the first time in years, & hobbles towards the exit with renewed determination to meet up with Max again…


	3. Chapter 2 The Meeting of Minds

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of Minds**

Max opens his eyes, finding himself alone, the only light coming through the hole above him. He looks up, shouting to see if Monica is still there, but gets no answer, just the sound of a Rat squeaking loudly above his head.

He picks up his Wrench from nearby, and then thinks of a way to see in the low-lit area ahead. He grins as he fits a lightbulb to his cap which he turns on, then shouts into the dankness "Hope you ran far Ape!" picking up his gun & starting to walk forwards.

Meanwhile, Monica has fixed her ankle, & is making her way through the Sewers, hoping to find Max. She stops suddenly, hearing something echoing through the Sewers referring to an Ape. She smiles, looking around for a moment, then looks at her Help Receiver, biting her lip. "Should I call him?" she muses to herself "If I did, I wouldn't be so worried, but I might worry him."

Monica looks at the help receiver for another second, then puts it in her pack, smiling as she turns into a Giant Rat & walking inconspicuously by two more Giant Rats, who are arguing over cheese that humans have. "Maybe its Parmesan" she shouts when she gets a fair distance away, watching the two other Rats look at her, & then running away herself.

While Monica was messing with some Rats heads, Max was following the path underground, when he came to a dead end in the path. He looks around, knowing there is a way through, but not seeing it. He hits the wall with his hand, & a clomp of dirt lands on top of his head. "Yuck!" shouts Max, instinctively going into a defensive battle pose, then looking up & seeing it was dirt, which he flicked out of his hair. Suddenly, 50 sets of Red eyes open, looking back at him, & Max falls over, shocked at the eyes.

"Bats, it had to be Bats!" he says quietly, turning off the light on his hat & making his way backwards, stepping in something in the darkness.

"Guano" shudders Max, lifting his foot up, but slipping up on it with a scream, making the Bats all wake up, & start attacking Max.

"HELLLLLP!" he shouts, moving & fighting off the single bats that attack him with Wrench swings & gunshots. He takes out a few, then dives as a Giant Bat swoops down & attacks Max with a screech.

Max looks at the Giant Bat, & determinedly shouts at it "Bring it flying Suitcase!" as it swoops at him again.

While Max is having his Luggage handling problem (pun intended) Monica is making her way through the sewers, as her help Receiver rings.

Assuming its Max, Monica quickly grabs at it, but Condas Voice comes through instead.

"Monica?" asks the Firbit Leader inquisitively through the Help Receiver "Wheres Max, he said he would upgrade the Carpenterion for me yesterday."

"Max isn't with me" says Monica, sighing "He fell down a hole."

"Oh" says Conda "That's a problem."

While Monica & Conda are having their chat, Max is fighting the Giant Bat, & winning.

Max dodges a Shriek from the Bat, which he found out stops a person, & shoots as it flies past, hitting it several times. The Bat hangs from the roof & sends smaller bats to bother him while it heals, but Max shoots at the Giant Bat, keeping it from getting any health back. The Giant Bat Stares at Max as he takes out the last small bat, then swoops down, but Max backflips at the last second, sending the Bat into the ground, where Max climbs onto it. "Time for revenge Bag-Features" shouts Max, hitting the Giant Bat on the head with the Wrench, taking it down. Max Climbs off, & grins, just as the ground starts Shaking again, & a hole appears that has sunlight coming through it. Max looks up the hole, & slowly starts climbing out, & finds himself at the waterway exit, but about 50 feet below the train tracks. He sits down on the grass nearby, & waits for Monica to appear.

Meanwhile, Monica had finished talking to Conda, & was making her way to the final exit. She gets to the exit, & opens it, the evening sun catching her unawares, & she covers her eyes with a hand. "Monica, down here" comes a familiar Voice to Monica's ears "Max, where are you?" shouts Monica back, & suddenly a gunshot appears from below & to the right of her. She looks down & sees Max standing a fair distance below her, smiling. "I cant see a way up to you" he chuckles "You got a ladder?"

"No" she says back, "but I have a rope."

Monica pulls out the rope & sends it down to Max, who climbs up & brushes the last few clumps of dirt off himself. "Hey" he smiles at Monica "Miss me?"

"No" Monica lies, & then she looks at the Railroad "got any ideas?"

Max scratches his head, then smiles "Yeah, but I will need the Ridepod Control"

"OK" says Monica, giving Max the Control Box.

Max then smiles, & builds a set of feet for the Ridepod that run on the railroad.

He puts the Ridepod on the rails & climbs on. "You coming then?" he asks Monica

"Yes" she says, climbing up "lets go"

Max throws the Ridepod forward, & they set off for Sindain…


	4. Chapter 3 Trains Planes & Ridepods

**Chapter 3: Trains, Planes, & Ridepods**

Max & Monica ride forward into the train tunnel ahead of them & into the semi-dankness, & suddenly the Ridepod says without warning "We fight!" which makes Monica jump, as she forgot it can talk.

"Max" says Monica, breaking his concentration "can you turn off the voice please?"

"Why?" says Max back "It scaring you?"

"NO!" shouts Monica back, "It just..."

"Just what?" asks Max inquisitively

"In the dark" says Monica "& with the Ridepod voice echoing, it sounds like Monsters are everywhere."

Max nods reluctantly, & leans to where the Core is to switch off the Voice, When Monica screams

"LOOKOUT!!!!" screams Monica, pulling Maxes head up so he can see ahead.

The lights on the front of the Ridepod light up the gloominess, & clear ahead of them is the back of a box, & Max pulls on the reverse & the brake, but it only slows them enough to give them a few more seconds until they hit it

"JUMP FOR IT!" he shouts, "NOW!!!!"

He grabs at Monicas arm & jumps from the Ridepod with her pulled with him, barely getting clear as the Ridepod hits the Box & explodes, shocking Max.

"How?! Where?! WHY!!!!" Max says, shouting the last word, filling the Tunnel with noise, & several expletives follow from him (NB If I typed what he said, it wouldnt be a G Rating), shocking Monica as she didnt know he knew those words.

"Max" Monica says, covering Maxes mouth with her hand, stopping the swearing lad "Calm down, please?"

Max nods with the hand still over his mouth, & Monica moves it gingerly, & Max sighs. "What we hit, anyway?" asks Monica, looking at the Box

Suddenly, a voice comes from left of where they look, making both Jump "What the hell hit my train?!" asked the voice, a light shining from where the voice is towards Monica, missing Max "& who the hell are you!"

"Im Monica Reybrandt!" says Monica standing up, moving so she stands in Maxes way so the voice doesnt see him "& who are you to be asking me?

"My name" says the voice "is..."

----------------------------------------------------

I now want audience participation for this part, so listen.

I want the readers to give me the person who finds Monica, & there are 2 conditions needed (just like building the Georama i guess);

The person is Male, from anything (film, tv, game)

The person has trains relating to him (be it he has stood on one, fought one, etc)


End file.
